Dreams that you make come true
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Bella has a dream that makes her think of Jacob differently.  Will she act of the feelings she now feels? Find out here


Warm lips pressed solidly against hers coaxing a response that she was only to happy to give. Almost to hot arm's wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as possible as his tongue pressed lightly at her lips trying to get them to open. She smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth so her tongue could play with his in a battle that neither seemed to care to win. He pulled away and smiled down at her, the smile she loved seeing on his face.

"Bella," He whispered in his husky voice.

Bella's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she thought of the dream she had been having.

It wasn't the first of that kind of dream that she had had but it was the first time it had been Jacob, not Edward.

She cringed and waited for the pain to start at thinking his name. When it didn't come right away, she moved so her back was against the head board. The hole that felt like it was carved right where her heart was had felt like it was getting slightly better over the last few weeks, but she had not been able to think his name so openly with out it opening again.

"Edward," She whispered, wincing slightly waiting for the pain. It throbbed dully, like a bruise that's weeks old, that you hit off something. She would know. It didn't fully open this time though.

"Huh, that's curious,

She got up and went and got in the shower. With the warm water running over her, it was hard to keep the dream she had been having out of her mind. Jacob was everything that she could want or need, but she was still holding onto what Edward meant to her.

"Maybe its time to move on," She said out loud as she washed herself off. That thought did open the hole. She sat down in the shower holding her chest as the water kept running on her lower legs.

"How can I think like that?"

'It's what needs to be done' Her inner self answered in a tone that sounded slightly like a parents explaining something to a child for the twentieth time. Or a little like Jacob.

"But I love Edward" She protested.

'You can love more than one person a very special person taught you that and you know how Jake feels for you, he's never said it quite out loud, but you know its there'

"But"

'No buts, He left you, he doesn't love you anymore. Even if he comes back one day there is no saying he wont do it again if Jasper tries to take a bite out of you, or one of the others, so get up, get dressed in your best clothes and go and give Jacob the best day of his life' The voice commanded in a way that made the ever present blush on Bella's cheek's flare up.

"Yes ma'am," She said then started laughing at the fact that she was getting bossed around by a voice in her own head.

She stood up and finished getting washed up, then decided to shave her legs at the pushing voice in her head. Which she was getting slightly concerned about, but after doing stupid things to just hear a voice, it didn't seem THAT odd. That scared her slightly more. When she was done, she wrapped her self in a big towel and went to her room to look for clothes. She looked through all her drawers and found a pair of black jeans that fit her really well, that had silver designs on the back pockets and one the bottoms on them. She ignored the voice in her head that said to wear some sexy undergarments, with a blush on her face. Instead she just picked a matching black set that had silver skulls on them. She blushed even more when the voice suggested just going in the panties and bra. Looking for a shirt she picked a black form fitting spaghetti strap tank top with a tight fitting light grey hoodie that has black on the inside of the hood and around the bottom of it and the sleeves.

First she went into the bath room and dried her hair and put it up into a style-ized messy bun. She considered make up, but just went with a chap stick that made her lips look softer and a little shiny since the weather almost always messed up her make up when she did wear it. Going back and getting dressed, when she looked in the mirror for the first time in almost ever, she liked, maybe even loved the way she looked. The shine in her eyes made all the difference and she knew why.

When it was for Edward, she never thought she was good enough for him. He was always going to look better than her, no matter what she did. Even more when she was around the rest of his family, since even Emmett was more beautiful than her. He didn't see it in herself, but she knew that's exactly how she knew everyone thought of them. With Jacob it was different. He had flaws. He tripped over his words, if not over his feet when properly distracted. Sure being a werewolf made him a bit better at something's but he was still for the most part, human. He ate meals with her, he didn't treat her like she was made of glass, he could go out with her no matter what the weather was like. Jacob also teased her when he situation called for it, Edward complimented her. Jacob did, but not all the time, to the point it was just repetitive, if she looked like hell, Jake told it like it was.

Adjusting her shirt she even giggled a bit at the voice that said she should move her boobs a bit to make her cleavage a bit better. The giggles were worse when she listened and did as the voice asked.

Going down stairs Charlie had already left for work leaving her to make her own breakfast. As if he would know how to make something for her.

She decided on pancakes when she realized that it was way too early to go down to La Push.

Once she had made her food and eaten, she gave Jacob's house a call to make sure he was home, not that it made too much of a difference since she spent most of her time there now anyways. Today felt a bit to special to just go down there and spend the day with Emily especially taking the extra time to fix her self up.

"Hello," Billy answered in a happier voice than he had had in a while.

"Hey Billy, is Jake there?"

"Hey Bella, not at the moment but when you get here, he will be, he has something to tell you,"

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough, bye Bella," And he hung up.

"But," She hung up the phone. "Well that was odd."

She opened the door to see what the weather was like and found it to be kind of nice. So she just brought her coat just in case.

When she pulled up in front of the Black's house and by the time she got out Billy had rolled out of the house.

She waved at him and walked over.

"So where is the big bad wolf," She smiled.

"Well, Well some one's in a playful mood today," Billy laughed. "And looking very nice I might add"

"Thank you and you could say that, so where is he?"

"Try looking behind you," A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled. The smile turning even bigger as she saw him look her up and down, swallowing slightly hard.

"So what is this great news that Billy said you had," She looked over her shoulder slightly shocked to find Billy not there anymore.

"Well, all your problems are gone, or should I say dead and buried,"

"All my…. You mean, she's dead?" Bella said in a small voice.

"Her and her little army she was trying to start,"

Bella opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for water for a second, then launched herself into Jacob's arms.

"I'm safe. I'm free," She knew she was babbling but Jacob just held her tight as she clung to him.

"You're safe," He whispered.

She looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Don't cry love," He said, as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy,"

Jacob smiled and put his forehead to hers.

"I told you I'd keep you safe,"

Bella just looked into his eyes, her heart going a bit fast. This would be it, time to sink or swim.

'Do it, he's right there, he's your hero, Do it'

Bella chuckled lightly, which made Jacob turn his head in confusion.

"Perfect," She muttered.

He opened his mouth to question what she meant or her sanity, he didn't have long to think about it. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

Jacob jumped slightly pulling away from Bella giving her a questioning look.

"Don't question it, just please, kiss me Jacob," Bella breathed, her cheeks going red.

Jacob just smiled and pushed his lips back to hers, making her smile and close her eyes. The kiss felt even better than it did in her dream, he was warm and solid, but not uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could, her arms wrapping around his neck.

When they broke apart, breathing heavy, Jacob put his forehead to hers.

"Even though I'm not in the least complaining, about the kiss or your outfit, why?" Jacob questioned, making Bella blush again.

"You were in a dream I had last night,"

"What happened in this dream?"

"I think I just showed you," She smiled brightly.

"Aww that's all?" He asked, with a raised eye brow and a slightly suggestive smile.

"You are such a perv," She smiled back with a smirk. "It wasn't tonight at least,"

She shrugged and twirled out of his arm and started heading to the garage.

He stood there stunned for a moment then started to follow her.

"Wait, so that means you've had other dreams about me?"

She turned and smirked, a very Jacob-ish smirk.

"That's for me to know, and you to maybe find out," She winked, before walking into the garage.

Jacob stood there stunned for a moment then followed her in, with a new goal. To find out what kind of dreams she was having about him.

ANANANANANAN

This is set in new moon, after Jake learns he's the shape shifter but Edward never come back.

I don't own anything, if I did, things would of ended this way.


End file.
